Golden Freddy's diary
by Delicatelysaltybeliever
Summary: Golden Freddy writes on his diary all of his actions that he made. What he will write next on his diary?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Golden Freddy. I came from an old pizzeria named Fredbear's Family Diner. My currently home is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and I'm leaving with my friends. This is the first time that I write in my diary. I just wanted to say that in the past , I was the funniest animatronic in the world. But now , Freddy replaces my personality , he is now the funniest animatronic. I , turned into a serious animatronic. I have magic powers now. I read books. In the past , my hat and bow tie were changed from purple to blue and my eyes from blue to white led lights. And also , one thing that I forgot to say is that I can teleport in different places.

This is the worst day in my life. I only have one day to say goodbye to my past personality. One last day to say goodbye to my so-called world.

"But luckily , two funny bears were about to change my life forever." My thoughts were interrupted by Freddy. I turned around to see Freddy leaning against to a wall. Toy Freddy was dancing and pointing at him , occasionally mimicking his smug gestures for emphasis.

"That's right. Freddy and Toy Freddy. Freddy was devastatingly , inhumanly funny , his face is like a classic painting crafted by an old master."

"Uh , what are you doing here?"

"I didn't realize it yet , but these two were the true heroes of my story."

The only thing that I must to do was to talking to my believer friend , Shadow Freddy. Shadow Freddy always struggled with his identity-

"But Freddy and Toy Freddy would help Shadow Freddy find himself." My thoughts were once again interrupted by Freddy.

"It was going to be a tearful action-"

"But I knew that with the help of Freddy and Toy Freddy-"

"Better get it to know , while I still have the strength in my heart!" I said , raising my voice. I decided to walk off.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in parts/service room talking to Shadow Freddy.

"Oh , Shadow Freddy. Where is the "good" in "goodbye"?" I asked , depressed.

"It's just before the "bye"!" Someone whispered in this room , and probably was Freddy.

"(sigh) Golden Freddy. I know...that you miss your past life but time is time." He said. I understanding his words , but when it changed everything from the past , I felt nothing.

"I thought it was actually going to make the noise." whispered Toy Freddy.

"Ah , leave us alone! Don't you get it? This is not about you!" I said , realizing that these two bears were here.

"Not about Chu?" asked Freddy , confused.

"What does that means?" asked Toy Freddy.

"I don't know , it sounds Cantonese."

"I said: this is not about you."

"Not a bad chew...?" asked Toy Freddy , confused.

"Not about you!"

"I'm still not getting it." said Freddy.

"Argh!" I turned to Shadow Freddy. He has , until now , made no mention while the chat was interrupted by Freddy and Toy Freddy. I realized that he's acting strange.

"Shadow Freddy. Thank you. I will not forget anything in the past."

"Your welcome..."

"As I walked into the distance I realized that whilst I had one friend , I had gained two , who were far superior to the other one. I mean , what was he supposed to be anyway?" asked Freddy.

"Can you at least let me voice my own thoughts?!" I asked , angrily.

And then I walked , depressed to the show stage. And then , I lying down on the stage , depressed , not knowing what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude , what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know , he seemed to be a quite...grumpy."

"We all know that Goldie isn't so grumpy" Bonnie , appears. Freddy and Toy Freddy were shocked.

"Uh...what do you mean?"

"Well...I don't know."

"You know or you don't know?"

"Look. I'm sorry. I mean , Golden Freddy...is serious. He is not funny , unlike you."

Later , I was sitting down in stage. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly , Bonnie was walking and then he looks at me. I was completely in freeze , not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong , Goldy ?" He asked to me.

"Oh...nothing." I responded , looking down.

"Aw , come on , you can tell me. We're friends."

"Oh , well... I feel sad. That's what I know." These are the words what am I supposed to say. Bonnie , himself , doesn't know what to say , referring to what I say.

"(sigh) Why?" asked Bonnie.

"Because...because...be...cause..."Since then , I didn't have any words...

"Because what?"

"BECAUSE I'M THINKING OF AN OLD FRIEND OF MINE!" I had no choice , so I decided to yell at him to understand why. I can't control myself. I can't control my anger. Meanwhile , I vanished to parts/service room to need some peace. Shadow Freddy was still in there.

"What's wrong , Golden Freddy?" He asked.

"You're not interested" I said , to him. Shadow Freddy looks disappointed at me. I don't understand why.

"Oh. So , you think you're not going to tell me? What a shame." He said.

"Listen,You don't want to kno-"

"You think you have a bad day and you won't tell me?!" Asked Shadow Freddy , angrily. Then , I , with all the rage , get up.

"I DIDN'T HAVE A BAD DAY , OKAY?!I JUST..."

"You what , Golden Freddy?YOU WHAT?!"

"Ugh , I WISH YOU'D JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Be careful what you wish. Bad things will happen soon..." As Shadow Freddy said , he vanished. I don't care for what he's saying but I feel bad for those words.I mean , I feel guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

"(sigh) What should we do , Freddy?"asked Toy Freddy.

"I do not know!" said Freddy.

"...Hey Freddy!"

"Yeah?"

"You remember that event when we made a prank with hot sauce?When we put hot sauce instead of ketchup in Golden Freddy sandwich?"

"Oh yeah!I remember that!"

Yes , I remember this. Let me make a flashback.

"Guys , could you give me the ketchup , please?"I asked.

"(giggles) Sure , Goldie. Here s the ketchup."said Freddy. Freddy and Toy Freddy laughing softly.

All I remember is that I poured the ketchup (which is actually the hot sauce , of course) onto my sandwich. As I bit the sandwich , my face turned in red as I was likely "burning".

"Uh , guys?It's hot. Did ...you do something...?"I asked , nervously.

"Huh?What are ya talking about?We did nothing. Right , Freddy?" asked Toy Freddy.

"Exactly!" said Freddy. My mouth began to burn.

"I need water!I need water!NOW!I NEED WATER!"

"The water is in there."said Freddy , pointing at the glass of water. I ran to the glass of water and I drank it. Then , my mouth stopped from burning.

"(sigh) What happened...?"I asked. Freddy and Toy Freddy starts laughing loudly.

"It's because we swapped the ketchup for the hot sauce!" said Freddy , laughing softly.

"It was the greatest prank ever!"said Toy Freddy.

Okay , okay , let's just finish with that part , okay?Let's go back to the present. Maybe I should go to Shadow Freddy but...I don't know where is he. So ...I decide to go find him.

"Shadow Freddy?Are you in there?Answer me if you are in there. Shadow Freddy...?SHADOW FREDDY!"Shadow Freddy was nowhere to be found.

"Oh , what have I done?"I said , with a sad face. Some tears began to fell in my eyes.

"...please answer me..."Then I started to cry in hall. If Shadow Freddy was here , I wanted to apologize for what I did , but unfortunately , he wasn't here. Suddenly , Shadow Bonnie appears.

"Golden Freddy?"He asked , confused.

"Shadow Bonnie. You're...you're here."


	5. Chapter 5

"What's the matter?" asked Shadow Bonnie. One tear fell on my eye and I stopped from crying.

"Shadow Bonnie , where is Shadow Freddy?" Shadow Bonnie doesn't respond.

"Where is he?" I asked once again , but he doesn't respond. He only looks at me.

"Why don't you respond?!"

"Oh!Well , I...I can't believe I'm saying this but Shadow Freddy...Shadow Freddy...left..."

"W-Why?!"

"He told me that you wish to leave you alone and he was angry. Then he leaves."My tears starts to fell on my eyes again.

"No...no...NO!"

I started to cry , again. I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is all my fault.I will never say these words , not to a shadow animatronic. Shadow Bonnie comforts me. So , I decided to go to the office. I entered the office where Mr. Smith was in there.

"Ah , Golden Freddy. Like Shakespeare once said:"Parting is such sweet sorrow." And the capital of Portugal is Lisbon. Facts." said Mr . Smith . I didn't say word , I just stare at him.

"So , what can I help you?"

"(sigh) Mr. Smith , I have something to tell you."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Today is the worst day of my life."

"Why are you saying this?"

"BECAUSE , I made Shadow Freddy to leave Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"You made Shadow Freddy to leave this place?"

"Yes"

"Don't worry , I'm sure he'll be back"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Oh god , I started to cry again! I don't understand why. I'm Golden Freddy , and I will never cry again! (sigh) Whatever. I was interrupted by Freddy who is aiming a fan directly to my face.

"What are you doing?!" I asked , angrily.

"We're drying your tears" He responded , softly.

The fan starts again but I throw it from the office.

"What do you want from me?!"

"We wanna help. There's no reason to be alone" said Toy Freddy.

"There's nothing you can do about it. And like I said before: this is not about you!" I said.

"We're sorry , but we don't speak Cantonese." said Toy Freddy. They thought that this is Cantonese , I don't understand.

"See , the problem here is your attitude towards life. Toy Freddy , you'll be Golden Freddy and I'll be life." said Freddy.

"Ok"

"Life is giving Golden Freddy a hard time. What is he doing about it." said Freddy , while he slaps Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy whines in gibberish.

"Let's try that again , but with a more proactive attitude."

Toy Freddy blocks Freddy's hit and swiftly throws him out from the office. He walks back to the office. I still don't get it what are they doing.

"Now , do you see the difference between fighting the odds and just moping about?" asked Freddy.

" Mr. Smith , say something!" I said.

"Uh... Rome is the capital of Italy?" Instead to say something...I don't know how to name this , he said about capitals.

"Ugh! I do not mope!" I left the office.


	6. Chapter 6

As I walked to the parts/service , I stumbled on something. Not on something , on someone. It was BB , who was in the main hall.

"Sorry , Golden Freddy!" said BB , worried.

"For what?" I asked , confused.

"I didn't know you are here."

"It's okay. I t wasn't your fault."

"Anyway , I wanted to say is...let them help you." whispers BB , dramatically.

"But they seem really bad at helping." I explained. That's true. Freddy and Toy Freddy are "really" bad at helping (let's just say that was my opinion) but the others says that they are helpful.

I was just looking around and Freddy and Toy Freddy were staring at me with smile faces. When I turned back , BB was nowhere to be seen.

"(gasp) He...he disappeared!" I exclaimed.

"Not actually. I just went to game area." said BB.

Then , I decided to go to the show stage to talk to Freddy and Toy Freddy. But...they weren't in there. That's strange. Until then , I found a note clinging on the door. It says: "Dear Goldie , we still wanna help. But , we decided to go out , to play some games. Hope you understand. Signed , Freddy and Toy Freddy." So these guys are outside , huh? Well...I still want Shadow Freddy back. He...he'll come back? I hope he'll be back because I need him. He's like me but he's dark purple. We're like brothers or something. My heart is broken , because of these words that I say it. And it makes me sad.

"Shadow Freddy , I hope you'll be back soon..."

"What are you doing , darling?" Puppet appeared next to me.

"(sigh) Nothing. I just thinking of Shadow Freddy."

"Why?"

"Because...because..." I stopped from talking.

"Because what?"

"Because he left. I have to find him." That's it , I changed my mind. I'm saying this because I can't stand it.

"Golden Freddy. If you're prepared to stain your own hands with blood , I will follow you wherever you go." said Puppet.

"But...why are you saying this? Do you have a contact with Shadow Freddy? I still want to find him by myself!" I replied.

"If you aren't prepared to do it yourself , I cannot help you." continued Puppet.

"Shut up , Puppet. I get it. He's nothing than a hallucination , delusion , an illusion!"

"Yes , that's true. He's just a hallucination. Even though you didn't have the guts to get your own will , you tried to get your hallucination to do it for you...and you realized that wouldn't work , you make him to leave this place!"

"Shut up and go back to that stupid box of yours!" I said , angrily. Puppet goes to his box.


	7. Chapter 7

I was about to leave the show stage , but Shadow Bonnie appears and goes to prize corner.

"Uh...Puppet? Can you get out from the box? We need to talk." He said.

"(sigh) What is it , darling?" said the Puppet , coming out from the box , depressed.

"You see..." as Shadow Bonnie talked , I decided to stay , to see what's going on here. They started to have a discussion. In that moment , the Puppet was talking about Shadow Freddy. I felt worried when I heard saying his name. Before he leaves Freddy Fazbear's Pizza , I told him to go away and leave me alone. I think he's angry at me for what I said to him. So then , I decided to go to them.

"(sigh) You're talking about Shadow Freddy , right?"I asked

"Well...yes , darling. And you hurt my feelings." said Puppet.

"D-Did I hurt your feelings?! But what have I done to you?!"

"Oh...you said bad words to me , which are rude , remember?"

"(sigh) I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm sorry for what I did."

"It's okay , darling , I forgive you."

"Anyway , do you know something about Shadow Freddy? He will come back?" I asked , worried.

"Well , he'll come back but not tomorrow. He said that he will come back a week." Said Shadow Bonnie.

"A week?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes , darling. You should be ashamed of you." said Puppet.

"HEY!That's because Shadow Freddy is my shadow equivalent , doesn't mean I should be ashamed!" I said , angrily. Shadow Bonnie and the Puppet stared at me. I don't know why they're staring at me.

"Listen , I know that you want him back , but...you should regret for what you did." Said Shadow Bonnie , putting his hand on my shoulder.

"He's right , Golden Freddy." said Puppet.

Then I vanished. At the same time , Freddy and Toy Freddy came back.

"Golden Freddy we're ba-uh , where is he?" asked Freddy , confused.

"Who knows , probably he left to parts/service room." said the Puppet. Freddy and Toy Freddy looked confused each other.

"But why did he left to parts/service again?" asked Toy Freddy , confused.

"I don't know , he just...uh... he's angry because Shadow Freddy comes back for a week." explained Shadow Bonnie.

"He'll come back for a week?"

"I'm not sure."

Freddy and Toy Freddy think of something. They usually know that I don't play video games ( actually , I secretly play video games) and I read books instead. They know why I'm serious and responsible animatronic. Until then , they have an idea and they went to parts/service. In there , I was sitting down , depressed.

"Hey Golden Freddy! We've been thinking scientifically , and we think we've figured it out!" said Freddy , excited.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Exactly! We know how you feel! You feel sad because you want Shadow Freddy back , right?" said Toy Freddy , excited.

"Y-Yes , that's true."

"Anyway , why did you say these words to him?" Asked Freddy.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THESE WORDS , OKAY?! I JUST...(sigh) never mind" I said , angrily.

"Let's don't say that phase which I found a creepy picture in your book and you said you didn't do it." said Freddy. I kinda remember that phase. Let me flashback , again. So it happened in the office when I was sad and Mike and Jeremy looked amazed at my book before looking at me , then back to the book.

"Well... That was me."

"WHAT?! That was you all along?!" I asked , outraged.

Yep , these guys are strange.


	8. Chapter 8

Later , in the show stage , Puppet and Shadow Bonnie trying to confess me.

"Golden Freddy , darling , I think we need to make a cross-examine." said Puppet. I didn't said a word.

"He's right." Although , I decided to stand up for myself.

"Wait here"

I went to the parts/service room to find something. Foxy was in there , so I kicked the door.

"Hey lad! Knock the door before ye came here!" I ignored him.

I just want to take a knife with me. So , I was sure the knife was one of those boxes. But , I don't know which one. I opened the boxes and I took it out all the things that they were in. Can't you believe how many thing are in there? They were of all kinds:party confetti , posters , a camera , toys and others! Until then , I found it. After that , I went back to show stage , with the knife.

"Ok , what are you talking about cross-examine?"

"About Shadow Freddy's disappearance." Shadow Bonnie intervened.

"Exactly. What happened before you came to parts/service and Shadow Freddy will disappear like that?"

"Well...you see...it happened when I was sad and sitting in the show stage. Bonnie appeared and asked me why I'm sad. That's what happened." I said , with a sad feeling.

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Heh...but...why are you holding a knife...?" Shadow Bonnie noticed the knife that I hold. He thought that I would act like Vincent.

"Huh? O-Oh! Well , Chica asked me to bring her a knife because she need it for her food." I went to the kitchen to give Chica the knife. As I left , Foxy appeared.

"What's going on here , lads?" whispered Foxy.

"We just make a cross-examine with Golden Freddy." whispered Shadow Bonnie.

"But darling , why are you whispering like that?"whispered Puppet.

"Because I realized that I'm afraid of him."

Puppet and Shadow Bonnie looked confused at him , as well as Foxy , who looks confused at them. So then he runs back to parts/service , as I entered the room.

"Ok...I'm here. But I still want Shadow Freddy back."

"It's okay darling."

"Pffft, whatever , Puppet."Suddenly , I had an idea.

"Well , I have and idea , guys , but I will be planning tomorrow."

"Ok , darling."

"You two may leave now." said Shadow Bonnie. Me and Puppet nodded as he goes to his box while I go to parts/service room.

Meanwhile , in one of the party rooms , Freddy and Toy Freddy are chatting.

"What should we do , Freddy?" asked Toy Freddy.

"I dunno , maybe we...heeey , I have an idea. We should call Bonnie to call Shadow Bonnie to bring Shadow Freddy back! What do you say?"

"Ooooh , good one!"

Freddy makes Bonnie's phone number. As he finishes , he must call him. Later , at parts/service , where I was , Bonnie was relaxing. Suddenly , his phone ranging. It was Freddy. Bonnie presses the green button.

"Hello? Boss?"

"Hello , Bonnie. I have a proposition for you! Could you call Shadow Bonnie to bring Shadow Freddy back? If Goldie is in danger , he _really_ needs him."

"Ah , sure thing! I just need to find his phone number and then everything will be okay!"

"Oh ,good! Because , we want to make a mega-happy ending."

"Bye."


	9. Chapter 9

Friday , 01:20 PM (afternoon)

So , like I said , I have a plan. I stand up for myself. The plan is to do justice , for _him._ To convince that I'm not a jerk. Shadow Freddy , I'll do this for you. I swear. But , I need to find Puppet and Shadow Bonnie.

"Puppet , can you come out for a sec?" I asked worried.

"Sure thing. What's the plan?"

"The plan is...to do justice. For him!"

"Justice...?A...Are you sure this is a good idea...?" Puppet was confusing about that.

"YES! OH MY GOD , OF COURSE I'M DOING THIIIIS!" Again , I was angry.

"WHOA!Easy there , Goldie." Shadow Bonnie tried to calm me down. I asked Puppet to come with me , and he agreed.

"But Shadow Bonnie?"

"Don't worry about that , I'll handle this."

Meanwhile , we went outside. I looked up at the sky , to see what's going on. Later , at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza , Shadow Bonnie was still in there. Suddenly , his phone ringing ; it was Bonnie. He picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Shadow Bonnie. Freddy gave me a task to call you as you can call Shadow Freddy. Can you do that?"

"Hmmmm , why not? If he agrees about that."

"Okay. Thank you. Bye."

"Hmmmm , it seems to be very clear. It is his chance to get Shadow Freddy back." thought Shadow Bonnie , happy.

Later , Me and Puppet are outside.

"What are you looking at , darling?"

"To the sky...? Isn't that obvious?"

"Well , well , well , look what we got here?" Three teenagers approach us. They were 2 boys and 1 girl.

"Holy crap! Look at that golden loser! He's a freak! Oh god , I never saw such a thing!" said the 1st teenage boy.

"Let's go , Puppet."

"Hey! Where are you going , you creeps?"

The 1st teenage boy was about to come closer to me , but Puppet blocked him.

"What's your problem?" The 1st teenage boy pushed Puppet away.

"Your boyfriend's my problem!"

"HEY!Leave him alone." but luckily , I defend him.

"What are you going to do about it?" I showed him _my_ fists.

"Get out of my way."

"No."

"I said get out of my way!"

"I said no!"The teenage boy pushed me away as well.

"How _dare_ you to push them away like that!" Suddenly , a dark purple colored bear approached the teenagers. It was Shadow Freddy! Incredible! So he's here to rescue us from those guys , with Shadow Bonnie.

"What's this? More losers?"

"What did you say?"

"Come on , creepy boy." And then , the fight starts.

"Guys , stop! Guys , stop it! Please...stop..." The teenage girl begged us to stop , but the fight was so busy , that we can't hear! Puppet and I decided to run away. We ran fast as we can (but not much faster , unlike Foxy does) but I stumbled on a stone. Puppet helped me to get me up. We continued to run until we stopped from running. Suddenly , I heard running footsteps.

"I think someone is coming" I thought , worried.

"Shadow Freddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Over here! Shadow Freddy , come on!" Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie arrived too.

"They follow you?" asked Puppet.

"I think we lost them." explained Shadow Freddy. Meanwhile , we started to laugh.

"Shadow Freddy...I...I'm so so sorry!" I hugged him.

"It's okay , I forgive you." He hugged me back.

"Anyway , we should go back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza , shall we?" said Puppet.

Later , we went to Freddy Fazbear's pizza , but Freddy was in our way.

"Freddy? What's going on?!" I asked.

"Only the biggest happy ending of your life!" We turned to a crowd while a cheerful marching band track played.

"What?"

"You don't need to be sad , we fixed everything for you!" shouts Freddy , in megaphone. He flashes an eerie smile with human-like teeth.

"But how could you ever fix-"

"FIRST! I called Bonnie to ask Shadow Bonnie to bring him back!"

"But he isn't qual-"

"Qualified? Heh! You don't need a qualification if you got a made-up magic job. Are you feeling happy Shadow Freddy?" said Freddy , in megaphone.

"Yes?" He said , hesitatingly.

"I think what he meant was:YEEEEEEAAAAAAHH!"

"Oh."

"Take that! Mega-happy ending , thank you everyone! Thank you world! WHOOOOOOOO!"

And that was happened. This is the end , diary.


End file.
